


十五夜

by hotaruR (lovemary)



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemary/pseuds/hotaruR
Summary: 多宝丸x百鬼丸*此篇是坠入修罗结局的突发加笔，单独看也没问题，本质就是个兄弟酱酿文以动画前8话为背景，花嫁梗有！为庆祝第十话兄弟碰面，所以这篇私心让他们来个全套（？）





	十五夜

“你们出去吧，我要睡了。”多宝丸躺在床铺上，盖上被子，闭着眼对家仆们挥了挥手，示意他们离开。家仆们应了一声，便纷纷离开了。多宝丸不敢大意，细听着家仆们的脚步声，直到他们走远了才松口气。他掀开被子，走到门前，轻声吩咐早已等候多时的随从：“如果兄长来，直接把他带到我这里，”左右张望，确定走廊两头无人，才又嘱咐了一句，“不要让人看见他。”两位随从应声而去。多宝丸拉上门，后背倚靠着墙，耳朵听着外面隐约传来的观月祭音乐，乐声穿耳而过，心里脑里想着的，只有兄长。  
不知道兄长怎样了。多宝丸叹口气，收起枕边的药碗，搁到几案上，他坐下来，盯着整齐地摆在案上的月见团子怔怔出神。自从上次与兄长在山路上分别，已经过了许久，之后自然是未再见兄长一面。多宝丸对此虽有心理准备，但思念与心痛的滋味却远远超乎了他的想象。多宝丸趴在几案上，手臂枕着额头，脸挨着冰凉的木头，过了一会儿，脸上才不那么烫了。  
“我是真的病了吧⋯⋯”  
多宝丸喃喃自语。闭上眼，兄长仿佛就在他眼前。  
特别是与他共渡那夜的兄长。

 

今天是十五夜，百鬼丸与多罗罗路过某个村庄，听村民说起的。十五夜上，满月高悬，各地领主纷纷开起了观月祭，就连百鬼丸今夜准备留宿的这个小村庄，也传来阵阵太鼓与笛子的乐声。  
“不去看看吗？”好心留宿百鬼丸与多罗罗的大婶问他们。“你们呢？”多罗罗反问大婶。“咱要跟家里人在一起，”大婶笑呵呵地给多罗罗盛了碗粥，“外面的热闹是大人们的。”大婶的孩子缠着多罗罗，非要让多罗罗陪他玩。“不好意思⋯⋯”大婶对多罗罗道歉，多罗罗完全不在意，出手呵小孩子的痒，小孩子抱着她咯咯笑个不停。“没关系，偶尔这样也很开心！是吧大哥⋯⋯咦？”多罗罗回头找百鬼丸，却不见大哥身影。“大哥去哪了？”多罗罗问。大婶的家人说，百鬼丸是在他们说起观月祭那时离开的。

 

听人说起满月夜，百鬼丸愈发思念起弟弟，至少今夜，一定要想办法见上一面。百鬼丸边回想着他与多宝丸的约定，边加快脚步，奔向曾属于他和多宝丸的那间屋子。任满月如何美，现在的百鬼丸全然看不到；而弟弟对他说的话，他能听得清清楚楚。

 

多宝丸正趴在几案上昏沉沉地睡着，忽然觉得有人推他肩膀，尽管那人动作很轻，他还是立刻惊醒了。“兄长⋯⋯”一看清那人的面貌，多宝丸便呆住了，他日日思念的兄长就坐在他眼前，“你⋯⋯”多宝丸精神一振，他又惊又喜，本憋了一肚子话想说，可此刻真正见了兄长的面，千百句话在喉咙里打转，反而一句也说不出了。百鬼丸伸出义手，细细抚摸着多宝丸的脸，义手触摸起来不真切，便直接将面颊贴了过去，多宝丸的温度随即递到了他的皮肤上。多宝丸抬起一只手，搭在百鬼丸的腰间，他闭上眼睛长长舒了一口气，平复激动不已的心跳，这才用双臂紧紧搂住百鬼丸。  
“兄长从很远的地方赶来吧，”多宝丸在百鬼丸耳边轻语，仿佛声音大一点就会被不相干的人听到似的，“身子这么冷。”百鬼丸摸摸多宝丸身上的衣服，发觉弟弟身上只穿了件薄衣。夜里清秋，比起白天自然是冷些。  
“弟弟、生病了？”  
百鬼丸磕磕绊绊地说着，指了指摆在几案上的药碗。他一进来便闻到了煎药的味道，自然认为多宝丸病倒了，把额头抵到弟弟头上，试着确认弟弟是不是在发烧。多宝丸捧上百鬼丸的双颊，笑着对他解释：“我哪儿有那么脆弱，这是装来骗父亲母亲的。”百鬼丸似乎不信，无焦点的双眼望着多宝丸的灵魂，仿佛能看穿他撒没撒谎似的。“我没有骗兄长，”多宝丸握紧百鬼丸的义手，“我不应该这样对父亲母亲，可不对他们撒谎的话⋯⋯”多宝丸的声音在百鬼丸听来微微颤抖，“这个时候我本应呆在观月祭，也没办法单独见兄长了。”百鬼丸胸中突然一阵酸楚，身体比脑子先一步动作，向前微微一探，便吻上了弟弟的嘴。  
多宝丸见百鬼丸突然来吻他，他先是睁大眼睛，而后深深吸了一口气，这才闭上眼回吻百鬼丸。  
百鬼丸觉得自己整个脸都烧了起来，他虽不是第一次与弟弟亲吻，但隔了这么久才再见，难免生涩，又急于占据主导，稍微一分神，两人便磕到了牙。“别急，兄长，”多宝丸扶着百鬼丸的后脑，两人额头相抵，弟弟温热的吐息呼在百鬼丸脸颊上，“今夜还很长呢。”说完，多宝丸含住了百鬼丸的嘴唇，顺着兄长的意，稍稍使力吸吮， 百鬼丸不自觉地发出一声轻哼，义手搭在弟弟肩上，仅唇上的热度便使他头脑一阵眩晕。多宝丸注意到了百鬼丸的异样，强压下欲望，放开兄长，两人双唇仍依依不舍，分开前，多宝丸撒娇般地轻咬了一口百鬼丸的下唇。  
“兄长今晚留下吧？”多宝丸探问。百鬼丸默默点头，多宝丸站起身，拉开门，吩咐候在门外的随从，百鬼丸看着那两个灵魂，想起也是他们接他进来见多宝丸的。  
“兄长从外面回来，身子还冷着，我让兵库和陆奥带你去泡个澡，”多宝丸牵着百鬼丸的手，领他到门口，再转交给心腹随从，又他叮嘱道，“明天走的时候绝对不能感冒啊。”见弟弟没有跟过来的意思，百鬼丸也没动，多宝丸猜到了兄长心里想什么。  
“我也想和兄长一起，可我⋯⋯”多宝丸苦笑道，手扶着门框，“不能让别人看到我在外面，如果父亲母亲知道我是装病就糟了⋯⋯”下次再见你就更难了。多宝丸本想接着说这句，但碍于随从在旁，只得憋了回去。百鬼丸若有所思，张张口想说什么，最后还是什么都没说，跟着随从们去了。  
多宝丸返回屋中，他要趁兄长不在，把“那个”拿出来。

 

百鬼丸回来时穿着一身白色的浴衣，头发散下，自然披在肩上，多宝丸将他拉进屋，又吩咐了随从几句，这才关上门。百鬼丸察觉到屋子中有一点不同，一股香甜的气味钻到他鼻子中，他嗅着那股味道，走到几案前。“兄长闻出来了？”多宝丸不敢相信，兄长新夺回的器官是这么灵敏的？百鬼丸伸出手，摸了摸发出香甜气味的来源，他摸到了很多个圆圆软软的东西按照塔形叠在一起，便扭头望向多宝丸。“是月见团子。”多宝丸将碟子往百鬼丸那边推了推，竹签串起一个，送到百鬼丸嘴边，笑道：“这些都是我亲自做的，兄长尝尝？”百鬼丸接过来，把团子整个放进嘴里，刚嚼了几口，脸上陡然变色，他猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
“太甜⋯⋯”百鬼丸含混不清地咕哝着，团子齁到了嗓子，肩膀咳得剧烈抖动，他捂住嘴，不愿吐掉嘴里的丸子，多宝丸忙倒茶给他，百鬼丸就着茶，连团子一齐灌下去。多宝丸拍着他的后背，百鬼丸又咳了好一会，脸憋得通红，好不容易才平复呼吸，却毫不犹豫地伸手又串了一个，看样子这次是准备一口气吞下去。  
“兄长！”多宝丸一把拽住百鬼丸的手，“这么难吃，别吃了。”  
后悔放了太多糖，甚至没提前尝尝，就给兄长端了上来。百鬼丸甩掉多宝丸的手，张嘴便咽，多宝丸愣愣地望着百鬼丸一个接一个地吃掉自己做的团子，心尖忽酸忽甜，头脑一热，伸臂抱住了百鬼丸。百鬼丸嘴里正嚼着，多宝丸突然扑过来，手一颤，签子上剩下的另一半掉下来，滚了几滚到房间角落去了。“啊⋯⋯”百鬼丸本想说团子掉了，还没来得及组织语言，嘴唇便被弟弟的唇覆上了。百鬼丸感到多宝丸吻着他的嘴，与之前那几次亲吻不同，弟弟一改往日的温柔冷静，粗暴地吸吮啃咬，仿佛被魔神附身，百鬼丸在混乱中努力分辨多宝丸灵魂的颜色，多宝丸还是多宝丸，可是——弟弟湿软的舌头触到他嘴唇，多宝丸试图舔开百鬼丸的嘴，百鬼丸却因嘴里的团子无法咽下而拒绝张嘴，多宝丸便捏住百鬼丸的下巴，强迫他仰头，百鬼丸咬紧牙，偏不妥协，多宝丸见兄长这样，他低下头，在兄长耳边低声说了句什么。  
“不⋯⋯”百鬼丸一惊，稍稍一张口，多宝丸趁这空隙，整个舌头探到了他嘴里。百鬼丸心知多宝丸刚才那句话是说谎，狠不下心咬弟弟舌头，只得由着他胡来。  
“真是甜过头了⋯⋯”多宝丸压低声音，皱了皱眉，“下次我少放些糖。”百鬼丸没顾得反应，多宝丸又将舌头送进了他口中，湿润温软的舌头缠卷舔舐，纠缠着他的不放，肆意舔动他整个口腔，两人呼吸渐渐粗重，百鬼丸吃力地咽下一口即将满溢出来唾液，仍止不住津液顺着嘴角滑落，多宝丸舔舔百鬼丸的唇角，又将他自己的舌重新送回百鬼丸口中。百鬼丸闭上眼，逐渐适应了弟弟的吻，气息渐渐变得更甜蜜，试着在弟弟的带动下回应他，两人情意绵绵，一时无法呼吸，只得同时停下来喘口气。百鬼丸鼻尖上冒出细汗，理智想要他停止，身体却不愿。义手紧抓着弟弟的衣襟，多宝丸轻轻捏住他两腮，张口含住了他整个舌头，百鬼丸胸中一下子收紧了，舌上一阵酥软，多宝丸重重吸吮他，轻舔舌尖口唇，最后绕到舌底，再吸吮，几次反复，两人舌中发出阵阵黏腻水渍声，百鬼丸自觉脸烧得比热水还烫。终于两人舌尖分离，一条唾液长丝黏在他与弟弟的唇边，多宝丸舔开唾丝，亲了亲兄长被他吻得微微肿起的嘴，他自己的脸也同样火烫。  
“兄长，我是不是做得太过分了，”多宝丸晃晃头，在百鬼丸耳边轻声呢喃，“还是孩子气了啊⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸搂紧多宝丸，摇了摇头。  
“团子的糖⋯⋯我会记得少放。”  
“嗯。”  
“兄长。”  
“什么⋯⋯”  
多宝丸本想说些兄长鼻子夺回来了真是太好之类的话，到了嘴边却不知从何说起，想到兄长现在身体仍有本不应该有的残缺，心里忽地一痛，反而沉默了。

 

兄弟俩面对面坐在床铺上，多宝丸问起百鬼丸鼻子是怎么回来的，百鬼丸虽比以前能多说一些词了，但仍与寻常人的语言能力差很远，加上手来比划，多宝丸却是听得入神。  
聊到那位花嫁死里逃生，多宝丸也如释重负，更恐那巨大的魔神伤害到了兄长，即使兄长如今好端端地坐在他眼前，还是不免担心。  
“他们⋯⋯会很好⋯⋯”百鬼丸说。  
多宝丸瞧着百鬼丸身上穿的白色浴衣，衣襟下方隐约看得到胸口，随着呼吸起起伏伏，兄长的脸色比往日的苍白增了一层艳色，仅仅因为刚刚兄长和他那样接吻了？盯着兄长的脸，多宝丸脑袋晕乎乎的，望着百鬼丸的脸，又想看他衣服下的身体，一时间眼睛不知道要往哪里摆。  
“献给魔神的那人穿着白无垢吗？”多宝丸忽地没头没尾地插上这么一句。  
百鬼丸点点头。  
“那一定很好看吧⋯⋯”多宝丸也不知道自己在胡说些什么，他自己也听不懂自己的话。  
多宝丸站起来，熄灭屋中的灯，房间中一下子暗了，对百鬼丸倒是没什么区别。  
“兄长，”情迷意乱之间，多宝丸轻声呼唤百鬼丸，捧住百鬼丸渐渐发热的面颊，嘴唇贴在兄长耳垂边悄声道。  
“今晚兄长就是我的花嫁。”

 

心跳几乎要停止了。  
多宝丸解开百鬼丸的浴衣腰带，百鬼丸知道他要做什么，缓缓伸手，搂住弟弟的脖子。多宝丸明明很清楚他们不是第一次这么做，一阵紧张，仿佛现在才是他的初夜、兄长的初夜。多宝丸轻轻吻了吻百鬼丸的嘴后，手却僵住了，不知是继续吻兄长好，还是先爱抚更好。百鬼丸伸手摸了摸多宝丸的脸，鼻尖蹭了蹭弟弟的鼻子，多宝丸哑然失笑，百鬼丸也轻笑出声。神经一放松，紧张感顿时消失了。多宝丸将手放在百鬼丸的脖子上，顺着脖颈曲线，手掌慢慢抚着百鬼丸肩头，稍用力捏了捏，正在他准备再次吻上百鬼丸时，百鬼丸拍拍他的背，指着紧关着的门。  
“谁都不在啊，兄长，我已经让兵库和陆奥他们去睡了。”  
多宝丸顺着百鬼丸指的方向望去。百鬼丸摇摇头，努力用语言传达他的意思。  
“要是⋯⋯有人路过⋯⋯”  
多宝丸略一沉吟，脑里转过一个念头，他掀开被子，搂着百鬼丸的背，借着自身的体重往兄长的身上压去，当他和百鬼丸都倒在床铺上，多宝丸拉过被子，整个盖到他和兄长身上。  
“⋯⋯弟弟？”  
百鬼丸略微吃惊，伸手探去，触到的是柔软的棉被。多宝丸跨在他身上压着他，再加上被子阻隔了空气，令他稍微有点透不过气。  
“这里面只有我和兄长，谁也听不到我们的声音。”  
裹着被子，多宝丸每次说话，气息都会呼到百鬼丸脸上，两人胸口紧贴，百鬼丸一下子面红耳赤。弟弟张嘴吻他，百鬼丸嗅到一股甜香，蒙着被子，那味道更是浓烈。多宝丸抓住兄长义手手腕，向上举起并压在他头旁，只稍一低头，嘴唇便又挨到了一起。舌尖沾到百鬼丸的唇，百鬼丸下意识地张口，弟弟含住他湿软的舌，使力吸吮，口中呼出的是月见团子的清甜味，百鬼丸只觉更强烈的酥麻感从口腔漫开，随神经游走到身体各处，大腿根里侧不禁一颤，他硬了。多宝丸压着百鬼丸的身体正亲他，忽觉兄长的硬物抵着他，腾出一只手，滑到兄长的衣襟下，轻轻捏住乳首。  
“唔⋯⋯”百鬼丸想叫出声，唇舌却含在多宝丸口中，喉头只能含含糊糊地发出一些声音，乳头在弟弟指尖中让他肆意玩弄，心中丝丝激荡，乳首变得硬挺，连脊背也不听使唤地挺了起来。  
“兄长大人⋯⋯”  
弟弟深情地叫着他，倒是唤起了百鬼丸羞耻感，小腹一阵紧绷，腿间那物反而更坚硬。多宝丸沿着百鬼丸的脸颊一路亲至脖子，兄长皮肤上沐浴后残存的清香味顺着鼻子入脑，他停下来吸吮锁骨，舔那凸起的骨头，张口啃咬——  
“啊⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸短促地叫出声，多宝丸牙齿细咬他锁骨，湿滑的舌尖舔舐着，沿着肋骨的形状向下，弟弟双手在他腰间缓缓抚动，吮吸肚脐，最后是他的⋯⋯  
“弟弟⋯⋯不⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸睁大眼睛，身体喜得不住颤抖。  
硬物被温热湿润的口腔包裹住了，喜悦自股间极速扩散到头顶，腰部情不自禁地想要摆动，双手颤抖地扶住弟弟的头，手指埋进了他头发里，掌间满是汗，迫切地想射。  
多宝丸抬头望了望百鬼丸，愣了愣，拉出嘴里百鬼丸的硬物，叹口气。  
“兄长，不再忍一会可不行啊。”  
多宝丸解开浴衣腰带，折了几下，把腰带缠在百鬼丸昂首立起，颤抖着的硬物上，只露出头部，往下面草草打了个结。百鬼丸大吃一惊，马上伸手摸索弟弟对自己做了什么，而弟弟却强行拉开了他的手，不让他碰。  
多宝丸重新压在百鬼丸身上，抓住他的义手，嘴唇贴着耳垂慢慢说着。  
“很快就让兄长舒服，现在请忍一忍吧。”  
百鬼丸浑身火热，想射又不能，欲望快把他折磨疯了，而弟弟现在只是吻他。  
“放开⋯⋯我，多宝丸⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸扭动身体，挣扎着试图缓解欲望，可弟弟的腰带磨蹭着他的肿物，只会徒增更多的刺激。当他想张口再说些什么时，多宝丸将两根手指塞入了他口中。弟弟的手指在嘴里搅动，挑逗翻弄着他的舌。百鬼丸话更说不利索，皱着眉，干脆闭上眼，专心舔着多宝丸的手指靠吸吮解渴。多宝丸盯着兄长涨红的脸，手指含在他口中，伸着润红的舌尖慵懒地吸吮舔舐，多宝丸怎么也移不开目光，一颗心快要从胸口中跳出来了。手指从口中抽回，多宝丸的指尖上粘着百鬼丸的唾液，刚刚习惯弟弟的手指填满口腔，这时又抽回，百鬼丸竟觉得心中空落落。多宝丸指尖一触到他的硬物，他便身体微颤，口中不住喘息，硬物红肿的头部渗出点点白色液体，弄湿了多宝丸的手，多宝丸一怔，没来得及反应，更多白浊自百鬼丸的硬物上流下，滴滴答答地浸湿了裹着整根硬物的腰带。  
“兄长⋯⋯”多宝丸的心怦怦乱跳，没想到兄长居然这么敏感。他喉咙发干，很想立即给兄长欢愉，但莽撞行事只会弄疼他，不愿让兄长再受多余的痛，多宝丸强忍了忍，亲亲百鬼丸的嘴，柔声安慰他。  
“我拿润滑的东西来，兄长等我。”  
多宝丸掀开被子，从百鬼丸的身上起来，百鬼丸伸出手，想要拽住他，却迟了一步，只抓到了空气。等多宝丸匆匆拿着东西回来，望见躺在床襦上的百鬼丸，倒吸了一口气——百鬼丸闭着眼睛急促地呼吸，长发凌乱地散在脸上，浴衣大敞，裸露的胸口随呼吸起起伏伏，大腿也赤裸在外，唯有股间那硬物缠着他的腰带，撑起衣料耸立。  
百鬼丸见多宝丸回来，向他伸出一只手，呼唤多宝丸的声音满是情欲。  
“弟弟⋯⋯”  
“兄长！”  
多宝丸奔到百鬼丸身边，抱紧兄长发烫的身体，发狂般地吸吮起他的嘴，抬起百鬼丸的腰，掰开两腿，将润滑液倒在后庭与多宝丸自己那根早已肿胀的硬物上，百鬼丸感到冰凉的液体流入了他发烫的后穴，身体颤个不停。多宝丸扶着硬物抵住百鬼丸已变得湿滑柔软的后穴，腰使力向前挺去。  
“啊⋯⋯”后穴突然被撑满，百鬼丸头一仰，眯起眼睛，脑中一片白茫。  
弟弟终于进到他的身体里，百鬼丸却发不出声音了，不如说是已溺于剧烈的快感中，如极度干渴的人突然坠入汹涌的河涛，大水只会把他吞噬淹没。多宝丸怕他会疼，浅浅抽动，好让百鬼丸先习惯。在百鬼丸想来，多宝丸这样做更像是撩拨引逗。双腿颤抖着缠上多宝丸的腰，要弟弟离他更近些。多宝丸见百鬼丸这样急切地想要他，便也不再多想，抱住百鬼丸的大腿，向兄长喜欢的地方用力顶撞抽动。  
百鬼丸想叫，胸中却软绵绵一片出不了声，双手摸到多宝丸的胳膊便紧紧抓住，背后床铺早被汗水浸湿，与弟弟欢爱中的后穴润滑扩张得足够，几乎不觉痛。多宝丸深入百鬼丸后庭，硬物被兄长的温热的肠道包围着，下腹中一下子缩紧，更用力去顶动，百鬼丸忽觉脸上窜起一阵酥麻，快感顺着神经游遍四肢，连脚趾也忍不住蜷起，费力咽下一口唾液，生硬地呼唤抱着他的亲生弟弟。  
“弟、弟弟⋯⋯我⋯⋯”  
心脏跳得快要从喉咙中蹦出来了，多宝丸扯过被子，再蒙到他和兄长的身上。他伏下身低头，将舌又送到百鬼丸口中与他舔吻纠缠，腰间摇晃大动，肉体激烈碰撞的声音和着水声，在被子里听得更清楚了，淫靡的声音放大了好几倍。多宝丸的腰带早被浸透，润滑液混着百鬼丸淋漓的精水一同粘在两人小腹，连股间也湿淋淋一片。百鬼丸下意识地迎合多宝丸，摆动双臀，快感一波波持续推他到顶点，仅靠后庭便迎来数次高潮，他气喘吁吁，头晕得要失去意识了，忍不住大声呻吟，后穴猛地一收缩，反而夹紧了弟弟的硬挺。  
“唔⋯⋯”多宝丸也忍耐不住出声呻吟，怀中百鬼丸的身体滚烫，里面更是舒适，直肠内壁刺激着他的硬物，多宝丸咬着牙，强忍着不泄出，他摸到百鬼丸腰间，颤抖着手解开系在兄长硬物上腰带的结，百鬼丸的硬物终于得以释放，腰带一解开便射了。多宝丸抱着他的双腿用力插动，腹部一阵发紧酥麻，他也去了。兄弟俩紧紧搂抱着对方，急促地喘吸。高潮过后，心跳终于缓了些，两人大汗淋漓，湿得像刚从外面池里捞上来似的。百鬼丸嗅着被子里汗湿潮气和浓重的精液味道，回想起刚刚和多宝丸做过的事，脸上又烧起来。  
“兄长⋯⋯”多宝丸仍伏在百鬼丸身上，悄声对兄长说着情话。多宝丸已经软下来的阴茎仍留在百鬼丸体内，百鬼丸也没有要挪动的意思，两人搂抱在一起，享受着事后余韵。

突然拉门响动，多宝丸和百鬼丸同时一颤，心脏几乎悬到了嗓子眼。  
“是谁？”多宝丸惊问，身上直冒冷汗。  
“少爷，是我。”  
是熟悉的家仆的声音，多宝丸稍稍安心，身下的兄长却抓着他的胳膊，身体微微发抖。  
“别怕，兄长，我马上把她打发走。”多宝丸低声安慰百鬼丸，发现兄长也急得直冒汗。百鬼丸并不是害怕这个家仆，也不惧怕父母知道他和多宝丸都干过什么，而是现在的情形太令他羞耻了。即使隔着棉被，他仍隐约看到家仆灵魂离他不远，弟弟的东西还在他里面，又是搂抱在一起的亲热姿势，这让百鬼丸第一次有了“隐私”这个概念，他不愿在和弟弟做时被人瞧见，这种羞耻感让他觉得比杀了他还要难受百倍。  
百鬼丸张口要说些什么，多宝丸即刻便发觉，伸手捂住了百鬼丸的嘴。百鬼丸想拽开多宝丸的手，棉被里本就闷热，如今几乎要窒息了。  
“兄长千万别说话！”多宝丸在他耳边压低声音叮嘱，他装出不耐烦的语气，呵斥家仆。  
“这时候来干什么？”  
“夫人让我来看看您，她担心您的病情，”家仆见多宝丸在被子中蒙着头，还以为他身体疼痛，“您掀开被子，让我看看⋯⋯”  
“我很好，用不着看！”  
自出生以来，多宝丸头一次不想要母亲的关心。情急之中，不知不觉地握住了百鬼丸的手，百鬼丸回握住他，两人十指紧扣。  
“我明天会去看望母亲，转告她我现在很好，已经睡下了。”  
见少爷执意不肯，家仆也没办法，只得放弃了。  
“夫人让我拿点心给您⋯⋯”  
“放在门口就行了！”  
家仆终于答应着退下了，听到拉门“嘎拉”一声关上，两人悬着的一颗心终于落下，同时吐了口气。  
多宝丸从百鬼丸身体里拔出他那根，掀开被子，一股凉意扑面而来，脸上也似乎降了温度。他跑到门前，将门拉开一条缝，确认无人后才真正放心。  
“她走了。”  
“嗯。”  
多宝丸端起家仆放在门口的托盘，托盘中有数个小碟，摆着各种糕点，望着点心，心绪一阵烦乱。他将托盘搁到床铺旁，重新坐回百鬼丸身边。百鬼丸闻到盘中点心的香气，他认为那些都不如多宝丸做的甜。  
“兄长饿了吗？”  
“团子，吃过了。”  
多宝丸脸上又涨红了，嘴里仍有团子的甜味。想起刚才与百鬼丸的欢爱，他闭上眼，伸臂搂住兄长，去亲他的嘴。张嘴触到弟弟湿软的舌尖，百鬼丸头脑发热，鼻中一阵异样，有股热流从鼻孔中流了下来，沿着上唇流到了他和弟弟嘴里，一道腥甜在口中弥漫开，多宝丸突然尝到铁锈味，他睁开眼，匆忙跑去点灯，扭头看到百鬼丸的样子，心里一震。  
“兄长怎么流鼻血了？”  
多宝丸取来拭巾，为百鬼丸擦掉鼻血，血液沿着下巴滴落到白色的被褥上，百鬼丸的脸色看起来更红了。百鬼丸才意识到发生了什么，他初次体验流鼻血的感觉。鼻血很快便不流了，多宝丸细细品着嘴里百鬼丸的血，他忽地意识到兄长与自己是血脉相连的，百鬼丸血里有的，他也有。股间一下子紧绷了，他捏了捏兄长的手，百鬼丸过来抱他，却触碰到了多宝丸的勃起。百鬼丸面上腾起红晕，他也硬了，情欲驱使着他俯下身，张口含住了弟弟的硬物。  
“兄长⋯⋯”多宝丸倒吸了一口气，他望着百鬼丸舔弄着他的挺立，百鬼丸全无技巧，只是凭借本能动舌，“兄长不用做这种事⋯⋯”多宝丸晃晃头，试图推开百鬼丸，百鬼丸不理他，反而用义手握住了多宝丸的硬物。被木质的义手握着，多宝丸有股奇妙的感觉。兄长的发丝扫着他的阴茎，含在口里湿湿地舔着，软舌舔开褶皱，沿着青筋自下而上舐弄，嘴里津液含吮时发出的水渍⋯⋯所有的一切都刺激着多宝丸的神经，眼睛离不开百鬼丸红晕晕的脸，看兄长张口吞吐他胯下硬物，多宝丸不禁打了个颤。  
“够了，兄长。”  
多宝丸抽回含在兄长嘴里的硬物，抽出时与百鬼丸的嘴唇牵拉出几道唾液垂丝，他用力吻上兄长的嘴唇，再张口轻轻细咬，取过润滑液，倒在手上，接着一手搂住百鬼丸的腰，让他跨坐在大腿上，浸过润滑液的两根手指则慢慢塞入了兄长的后庭。百鬼丸身体阵阵颤栗，忍不住叫出声，又自觉羞耻，便咬牙哆哆嗦嗦地忍耐着，越是不要在意，就越忍不住去想。多宝丸的手指触到了他的温热的肠壁，勾起手指，摩挲他有感觉的地方，后庭猛地收紧了，吸得紧紧地吸着多宝丸。  
“兄长，放松⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸使劲摇头。  
多宝丸慢慢抚着他的后背，百鬼丸额头靠在弟弟肩上，腰间只是发软。  
“手⋯⋯那里别⋯⋯”  
多宝丸手指仍在他深处，再向里探就是⋯⋯百鬼丸一下子弹起腰背，瞪大眼睛，仰着脸喘息连连，弟弟才触到他的前列腺，百鬼丸的硬物便又开始渗出液体，强烈的快感袭过头脑，他张开嘴，使劲吸着气。  
“咕⋯⋯”百鬼丸艰难地咽下满口唾液，多宝丸捧住他的脸，在他唇上亲了亲，拔出埋在百鬼丸体内的手指，百鬼丸下意识地缩紧了后穴。多宝丸的脸上也晕红满面，他要忍耐不住了。  
“兄长坐上来吧，慢一点⋯⋯”  
多宝丸扶着百鬼丸的腰，使兄长后穴缓缓吞下他的挺立的肿物，直末整根，百鬼丸闭上眼，他知道弟弟现在只要微微一动，快感就会如开闸洪水般一下子喷出，大腿根兴奋地颤抖着，他微微张嘴，弟弟便将舌送了进来。  
“啊！哈啊⋯⋯”  
百鬼丸喜欢得头皮直发麻，只顾着仰头大声喘息，口水顺着嘴角混着汗水一齐从下巴流下，多宝丸舔掉百鬼丸的泪与汗，手掌按在百鬼丸自己的那只真腿上，沿着他结实的小腿肌肉缓慢摩挲，从大腿根到脚踝，脚趾，全都细细地爱抚了过来。多宝丸掌心的热度透过皮肤传递过来，百鬼丸心尖一阵颤动，他勾住弟弟的脖子，不住地亲他。多宝丸闭上双目回吻兄长，微温的水珠断断续续滴在他汗湿的脸颊上，睁开眼，兄长的眼眶中噙满泪水，睫毛轻颤，又一滴热泪落到多宝丸眼角。  
“是不是很疼，兄长？”  
百鬼丸轻轻摇头。  
“那⋯⋯喜欢吗？”  
百鬼丸没像往常那样立即回答他，搂紧弟弟腰，多宝丸听着兄长在耳畔低声呻吟，不久，百鬼丸努力咬出一个字。  
“⋯⋯嗯。”  
百鬼丸的回应仿佛一把利刃，彻底斩断了多宝丸残存的理智。  
多宝丸掐住百鬼丸的腰，另一只手托住屁股，让他快速上下动作，后穴大口吞吐硬物，百鬼丸弓着身体，趴在多宝丸肩上，木质的手指虽不会挠伤多宝丸的后背，但百鬼丸太使力，多宝丸已感觉到一阵闷痛，不过快感远超痛感，他不愿停手。  
“抱歉，兄长⋯⋯”多宝丸在百鬼丸耳边吹着热气，百鬼丸的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，脑中一片空白，除了呻吟什么都叫不出了。  
多宝丸压着百鬼丸的身体向前倾去，百鬼丸早已软绵绵使不上力，他仰躺在床襦上，由着弟弟抱着他任性地顶撞，双腿颤抖着缠住多宝丸的腰，甚至脚底也酥酥麻麻，心中飘飘荡荡的不知在哪。多宝丸含住百鬼丸的喉结啃咬，听兄长沉醉地尖叫，抬头望向兄长与平时淡漠冷清的表情完全相反，如今脸上染满情欲，仰着头嘴里不住呻吟，埋在兄长体内的那根竟涨得更大了，百鬼丸彻底崩断了弦，弟弟动作时一丝丝牵拉的痛感令他欲罢不能。  
“兄长大人，请看着我⋯⋯”弟弟扳过他的脸，强行让兄长直视他的灵魂。  
“兄长大人⋯⋯再多给我一点⋯⋯”百鬼丸心中阵阵荡漾，他抬手搂紧多宝丸，肠液混着弟弟的精液自交合处淌到了被褥上。  
一个深吻过后，两人同时达到了顶峰。

 

“大少爷顺利离开了，没人发现他来过。”  
多宝丸点点头，说道：“辛苦你们了。”  
两随从面面相觑，最后居然是兵库先开了口。  
“少爷，您和大少爷昨晚⋯⋯”  
“我知道你要说什么，别说了！”  
多宝丸打断了随从，扭头瞥见掉在房间角落的半个月见团子，走过去把它捡起来，转过身重新面对随从。  
“十三夜也继续拜托了。”

 

“这是⋯⋯”多罗罗看着点心又惊又喜，“这些都是哪儿来的呀，大哥？大哥去除妖怪了吗？”百鬼丸没有回答，指了指大婶一家，要多罗罗把这些也分给她们。点心是多宝丸担心他在路上会饿，强行让他带着的。想起弟弟，百鬼丸忆起昨天吃下的那些甜过头的团子，微微笑了。


End file.
